The present invention relates to a time signal clock.
Conventionally, signal clocks with mechanical analog displays have a disk rotatable in unison with an hour hand and bearing four-bit pattern electrodes indicative of codes of 1 to 12 o'clocks, and four contact members slidable on the pattern electrodes for detecting a display time. The time signal clock also requires a common electrode in addition to the pattern electrodes, and an additional contact member slidable on the common electrode, thus requiring a total of five contact members.
Such time signal clocks are problematic in reliability, complex in arrangement, and cannot be assembled efficiently. Another disadvantage is that if one contact member suffers a contact failure, a time is indicated with a wrong number of the signals, and such a contact failure cannot be recognized.